


eyes, nose, lips

by kinderorchestra



Category: UP10TION, X1 - Fandom
Genre: Dubious con, M/M, model wooseok, sculptor jinhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra
Summary: “Where are the pieces? I will glue them together! I promise it will look the same as before. I’m pretty meticulous!”“Are you still drunk? You said the exact same thing last night!”





	eyes, nose, lips

Jinhyuk sighs as he closes his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose. He does realise that no matter how many times he sighs, the scattered pieces under his feet will never assemble themselves into one again. The problem is that he really doesn’t know what to do about this mess.

The main piece of the exhibition is placed right at the centre of the ballroom, and it’s his. A sculpture of someone he held inside his arms once before in a form of a beautiful mermaid—pretty face. perfect body—that will probably sell for millions in an art auction, but a drunk guy stumbles upon it and it is now turned into what it was before: nothing. Luckily, today is the end of the two weeks long exhibition. Jinhyuk can’t imagine the disappointment on the visitors’ faces if it happened the other days.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” the guy apologises and puts is palms together in front of his slightly red face. “I couldn’t see! What should I do?”

Jinhyuk snorts. He almost throws his head back and laughs. Patiently, he asks, “What do you think you should do?”

The guy lowers his hands to his chest and tilts his head up to look at Jinhyuk. He pouts while trying to think of a way with his muddled mind.

“I will…” he starts. The sentence trails off, but he manages to add, “Glue them together again… Hic!” he ends it with a hiccup.

Jinhyuk throws his head back for real this time and sighs loudly instead of laughing. He is honestly already exhausted and doesn’t want to listen to bullshits from a stranger who had just ruined one of his best sculptures.

The drunk guy in front of him makes a confused face and scratches the top of his head, thinking about what is possibly wrong with what he said just now.

“Are you an idiot?” Jinhyuk almost shouts.

The guy crosses his hands in front of his chest and quickly shakes his head. “I’m an honours student. Most of my grades are As and- Hic! I got a scholarship from the government. Hic! Last month I won in an international poetry competition! Hic! Hic!”

After that he doesn’t stop hiccupping that the exhibition’s security guard who is standing right next to him tries to help by patting his back.

Jinhyuk palms his face. “What should I do with this guy?” he mutters, more to himself than to anyone in the vicinity.

The guy starts to sob and scoots closer to Jinhyuk while the security guard tries to stop him, but he pushes the security guard away, despite being way smaller, with a force that makes the guy stumble. When he is finally in front of Jinhyuk, he starts crying and clawing at Jinhyuk’s expensive suit.

“Please! Please! Don’t report me to the police, I have a dog to feed at home!”

Jinhyuk knits his forehead while staring at the ridiculously drunk guy who is clinging on to him.

From this distance, he can smell the sweet peachy scent coming from the guy. Strangely, there’s nothing that smells like alcohol. He secretly gets a whiff of the scent.

He raises an eyebrow and stares at the guy.

“What did you even drink?” he asks in a low voice.

The guy doesn’t answer. All he does is crying, sobbing and talking gibberish over Jinhyuk’s clothed chest. Jinhyuk doesn’t understand anything other than that he is ready going to do anything as long as Jinhyuk doesn’t report him to the police.

Jinhyuk rolls his eyes and turns his head to the security guard who is staring at them with bewilderment.

“Did you see anyone with him? His friends?” he asks.

The guard shakes his head. “No one, Mr. Lee.” After that, the guard takes a step forwards and grabs the drunk guy’s arm, trying to pull him away from Jinhyuk’s chest. “I’m gonna take him to the security office.”

The short guy in front of him, despite his drunken state, stays still. He is clutching at and hanging onto Jinhyuk’s suit when the guard starts to use force in order to separate him from the sculptor.

“No, no, no. Please don’t! I will report you for molesting me!” he screams, securing himself on his feet and trying his best not to budge from his place.

This is troublesome.

Jinhyuk puts his hand around the guard’s wrist and pulls the hand away from the wailing guy. When the guard’s hand finally retreats, he puts his hand around the drunken guy’s arm and pulls him a little bit closer.

“It’s okay. Leave him to me.”

“But, Mr. Lee—” The guard takes another step forward.

Jinhyuk smiles. “It’s fine. I plan to make him take responsibility. I will bring him to my place and see if I can interrogate him myself tomorrow.”

The guard nods and bows his head as he slowly steps back and leaves the place to where his post is.

Jinhyuk sighs again and tilts his head down to see the guy’s face. He puts a hand under the guy’s chin and pulls his face up so he can see his face clearly. This guy is a total mess, dishevelled clothes, jutting out hair, swollen eyes, sweaty and red face. The tears that streamed down his face are gone after the guy wiped his face off Jinhyuk’s now tear soaked shirt.

The taller man curses.

He clutches the shorter guy’s arm and doesn’t notice the way he flinches. He turns around and drags him away from the hall. He is so going to intimidate and kill this guy when he finally sobers up tomorrow.

✮

Despite the smaller body size, Jinhyuk groans as he tries to make his way up to the seventh floor where his flat is. He has to adjust their position whenever the shorter man’s legs fail.

The guy is still blabbering various nonsenses and clinging to him, introducing himself as Wooseok and asking him for his name. He doesn’t answer.

He huffs when he finally reaches his door and takes his card out, tapping it on the scanner. When the indicator light turns green, he opens the door. He stops when a small cold hand lands on one of his cheeks. He raises his eyebrows and turns his head to this Wooseok man who’s smiling at him and snuggling his face on Jinhyuk’s broad chest.

“Hey, you smell soooo nice,” he says as he puts both of his arms around Jinhyuk’s neck and buries his face in the crook of the taller man’s neck to take a sniff.

Jinhyuk can feel a pleasant shiver running down his spine, but he won’t do anything to a guy who’s not sober enough to remember it the next morning. He puts both of his hands around the shorter one’s arms and pushes him away.

Wooseok backs off and looks confused for a few seconds before going limp again and Jinhyuk has to catch him.

He sighs. He puts an arm under Wooseok’s legs and the other is on his back to support, carrying him into his flat. He steps in and kicks the door shut, then makes his way to the guest room. When he reaches the bed, he throws Wooseok’s body onto it. He puts both of his hands on his hips and lets out a huff in relief. The guy is smaller and shorter, but he’s quite thick in all the right places.

It turns quiet and he remembers what happened earlier in the exhibition hall.

He was in the middle of discussing the next project with one of the art investors before a security guard barged into the room and informed him that there was a guy who came into the exhibition hall and bumped into a number of his sculptures, including the main piece that was displayed in the centre of the hall. He doesn’t even know how Wooseok got there. He almost laughed when the investor’s eyes widened and he gaped in disbelief, while all Jinhyuk thought about that time was that he was glad it happened on the closing of the exhibition, not the other days.

Wooseok groans in pain. He moves around to find a comfortable position and starts snoring after he settles himself.

Jinhyuk then lets out a snort himself. He watches the man sleep as he takes off his suit and throws it onto the bed near Wooseok’s feet. When he loosens his tie, Wooseok moves in his sleep and Jinhyuk stops.

He slowly bends himself down to lean closer to the bed and watches Wooseok’s face. He freezes as he watches the details of his face.

Wooseok is undeniably beautiful. His face is cherubic, his eyes are upturned—the prettiest that Jinhyuk has ever seen—with long eyelashes, his nose has the most perfect shape and his lips are the kissable heart shape. Jinhyuk touches the philtrum above the cupid’s bow with his index finger, then his hand moves up to swipe the corner of the eye with his thumb.

He racks his brain for a few seconds before an idea dawns on him.

✮

Wooseok wakes up the next morning with a strong headache pounding his head. He tries to move his body even though it’s heavy. He groans and rubs his head to soothe the pain. He opens his eyes wider to look at the ceiling above him. The colour seems to be boring white and chic, unlike the fading ivory colour around his dorm. He looks around and sees all the furniture that looks expensive. Even the curtains are so thick they elegantly block the sun from beaming its rays into the room. The room he’s in right now is quite dark and he knows that it’s definitely not his.

The last memory he can recall is the moment when his friends encouraged him to drink the peach flavoured drink, then he blacked out. Even though he knows himself so well, who is a lightweight and easily gets tipsy just from a gulp of alcohol, he can never refuse a drink together with his friends.

Being in a strange room he doesn’t recognise like this means that probably someone took him to their place—maybe also had their way with him. Wooseok doesn’t know, but he is not surprised since it happens almost all the time. Whether it’s a friend who takes him home or a stranger he bumps into on his way home, he will end up anywhere but his own dorm whenever he’s drunk. Sometimes it’s even as bad as waking up in an unknown corner of the town or a small alleyway.

He lets out a sigh and tries to get up from the comfortable bed that’s soft and fluffy against his skin, making him wonder just which friend of his or what kind of guy who is this rich and able to afford a place like this.

He looks down to see the clothes he is wearing, still the same as yesterday. He scratches his head confusedly, wondering if there really is a guy who is nice enough to not try to touch him while he’s drunk.

He shrugs his shoulders and moves his legs to the edge of the bed when the door finally opens and someone stands there. It’s a man with tall stature—like, really freaking tall. Though Wooseok can’t see the man’s face clearly because of the light from the back of his figure. Wooseok squints his eyes and rubs them with a hand.

“Oh. You’re awake? Great. I almost threw a bucket of ice on you,” the man says with his husky voice.

Wooseok pouts. “That’s a rude thing to do to someone you fucked last night.”

The man turns quiet for a few moments, Wooseok almost laughs. “No one fucked you last night. You fucked yourself up.”

Wooseok lets out a mock scandalised gasp. “You watched me fucking myself?”

The man throws a few pieces of clothing he’s been carrying to the bed, they land beside Wooseok.

“Take a bath and change your clothes. I need to talk with you,” he says before turning around and slamming the door shut.

✮

The clothes are too big on Wooseok, but they smell nice. The long sleeved shirt is black and compliments his milky complexion perfectly. He stares at his own reflection on the big mirror inside the room and nods to himself. He looks good. The shirt already covers what needs to be covered anyway. Then he stares at the black trousers in his hand that he hasn’t put on yet and throws them to the floor. The man sounded kind of angry and he doesn’t need it if he wants to make peace with him.

He walks towards the door and opens it slowly. His head is peeking from the gap and his eyes dart around to study the place. He opens his mouth in awe when he sees all of the sculptures and paintings that are scattered around the room. He opens the door wider and steps out before closing it again.

In the middle of looking around the place, he can hear a faint clanking sound of silverwares not too far away from where he is. He moves closer to the source of the sound with his bare feet, stopping on his track when he finally sees the man in the kitchen, his back is facing him and Wooseok stands there waiting for him to turn around.

“Good morning,” he greets.

Hearing his greeting, the man turns around to look at him with a raised eyebrow before returning to whatever he is doing. “Morning,” he mumbles in reply.

Wooseok’s pants would have dropped if he was wearing them. Luckily, he isn’t, so he can already spread his legs anytime because the man is—Wooseok sighs—gorgeous.

Wooseok giggles and steps into the kitchen. He looks around and sees some fruits inside a basket, a carton of milk and a black phone on the table. He moves closer to the table and hops onto it while taking a banana out from the basket and peeling its skin.

“What happened while I was drunk last night? Did you enjoy my body?” he asks before putting the banana inside his mouth, taking a bite happily. He slightly spreads his legs which are dangling at the edge of the table even though the man isn’t looking at him yet.

“You only blabbered shits, no one touched your body last night,” he says before turning around. He freezes with a bowl of cereal in his hand when he sees the other man on his table.

Wooseok switches from biting to licking the banana.

The tall man snorts and walks closer to the table. Before seating himself on one of the chairs, he ruffles Wooseok’s soft hair. Wooseok stops and watches the man who is now pouring a carton of milk into his bowl.

“My name is Kim Wooseok,” Wooseok, feeling kind of defeated, suddenly introduces himself.

“Lee Jinhyuk,” he answers.

Wooseok mutters ‘Jinhyuk’ under his breath and Jinhyuk lets out another huff of laughter.

“I thought I gave you pants?” he asks.

“Really? Oh, I think I did see them earlier. But I don’t wear them in the morning,” Wooseok says, continuing his meal, deep throating the banana.

Jinhyuk takes that as the chance to say, “You destroyed a seven million won sculpture in my exhibition last night.”

Wooseok chokes and coughs. The coughs won’t dissipate and Jinhyuk offers him the milk that’s left in the carton and Wooseok immediately takes it, gulping down the whole thing, a small amount manages to escape from his lips and drip down his neck. Jinhyuk stares and one corner of his lips is pulled up.

While trying to calm down his breathing, Wooseok looks at Jinhyuk with wide eyes. “You’re not joking?” he asks.

“I’m not,” Jinhyuk answers before digging into his cereal.

“You’re kidding!” Wooseok puts his banana down and turns his body to face Jinhyuk completely, still sitting on the table, one leg is now on it and the other is still dangling at the edge, subconsciously exposing more of his inner thighs.

Jinhyuk doesn’t reply. He quietly takes the phone that has been sitting on the table and turns it on. He fiddles with it for a while before giving it to Wooseok. Wooseok receives it and examines the video that Jinhyuk plays for him. It seems like the video was taken by a surveillance camera in an exhibition hall he doesn’t even recognise.

He can see himself walking unsteadily on his two feet and tripping on so many statues before he stopped in the middle of the hall where he was hanging onto a statue of a mermaid. Wooseok had just started to appreciate the shape before the statue collapsed with him to the floor. Then a security guard can be seen running along the hall to capture him. The video ends there.

Wooseok gapes.

He slowly turns his eyes to Jinhyuk who is finishing his breakfast.

“Listen,” Wooseok says after a moment passed. “If you want me to pay for the damage, I- I don’t have anything to give.”

Jinhyuk stares at him with an amused face.

“Not gonna brag, but I’m a mere scholarship student. It’s for a master’s degree, but the money is not that big, I can only eat a loaf of bread a day.”

Jinhyuk nods.

“Even the drink I had yesterday was my friend’s treat. You can rummage through my pockets and empty wallet. I only have a student card there.”

“Then how do you compensate?” Jinhyuk asks as he stands up. He walks closer to the other man and stops right in front of him, putting both of his hands on the table on each side of Wooseok.

Wooseok is petrified in his position. He takes a deep breath when Jinhyuk’s face is close and Wooseok can closely appreciate his handsome face. From his messy dark hair, his eyes that look fierce even with those single eyelids, his perfectly shaped face to his lips that look so tempting. Wooseok gulps, he can already feel them against his lips, catching them between his lips. He unconsciously arches his body and stares at Jinhyuk’s eyes again.

Jinhyuk in front of him is no different from him. He’s been distracted by the expanse of smooth skin that isn’t covered by his own shirt. One of his thumb catches the hem of the shirt and drags it playfully over the table so the cloth shifts and shows more of the skin. Wooseok can feel Jinhyuk’s warm breath against his face.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Wooseok says in a low voice that only the two of them can hear, staring at the way Jinhyuk shifts his gaze from his bare legs to his face.

Jinhyuk suddenly sighs and slumps his head down, surprising the man in front of him.

Wooseok is confused and stays quiet, wondering what is wrong and if his seduction is not magical enough.

“Listen,” Jinhyuk says as he raises his head to look at Wooseok again. “I’m just glad that the exhibition is over.”

Wooseok gapes. “It’s over?” he repeats in a surprised whisper.

He almost breathes in relief, but Jinhyuk has to shatter it. “But the piece you damaged was still seven million worth.”

Wooseok pouts and his body suddenly turns limp. “I’m so sorry…” he apologises with a regretful voice.

“I have another exhibition in the near future but the date is not settled yet. The piece you shattered was supposed to be there too,” Jinhyuk says.

Wooseok bites his bottom lip and waits for him to continue.

“I want you to replace it.”

“But- But I can’t sculpt!” Wooseok stutters. He puts his hands on Jinhyuk’s shoulders. “Where are the pieces? I will glue them together! I promise it will look the same as before. I’m pretty meticulous!”

Jinhyuk widens his eyes for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. His forehead hits Wooseok’s shoulder and he laughs over Wooseok’s collarbone. Wooseok can only stare at him confusedly. He knows that what he said just now is kind of stupid, but he expected a snort of mockery or a sarcastic laugh, but he gets a boisterous satisfied laugh instead.

“Are you still drunk?” Jinhyuk asks after his laugh dissipates. “You said the exact same thing last night!”

Wooseok knits his forehead and scratches the back of his head. He shakes his head in cluelessness.

Jinhyuk backs away and stands up straight. His hands reach for the small of Wooseok’s back and pull him closer, lifting him off the table. Wooseok is startled and puts his arms around Jinhyuk’s neck. Jinhyuk only lets go of Wooseok when both of his feet are secured on the floor. He takes his hand and holds him by his wrist then drags him out of the kitchen to the living room where his sculptures are displayed.

He makes Wooseok stand in the middle of the room and puts an arm around Wooseok’s shoulders.

“Look around. What do you see?” he asks suddenly.

Even though he still doesn’t understand what Jinhyuk wants him to do, he answers anyway, “Sculptures?”

“Of?”

Wooseok tilts his head and stares at Jinhyuk with wide eyes. Then he looks around the room once again. All of them are either a full statue or a bust of a beautiful woman or man. There’s also a statue of a little kid in one of the corners. He shifts his eyes to Jinhyuk again to make sure. “Human?”

“Exactly.” Jinhyuk nods. He puts both of his hands on Wooseok’s shoulders and turns him to face him. “In exchange for the damage. I want to turn you into one of them.”

Wooseok stares at him in confusion for a few seconds before gasping in horror. “You want to turn me into- What? Are you gonna put me inside a barrel of cement and dry me there? Were all of them humans before? Did you turn them into stones? Are you a serial murderer?”

Jinhyuk makes a ridiculed face and flicks his finger on Wooseok’s forehead. Wooseok groans in pain, nursing his forehead with his hand.

“No, idiot.”

✮

Wooseok complies when Jinhyuk makes him sit on the stool in a room that looks like a studio. He looks around the place and can’t stop himself from thinking that all of the tools inside the studio are Jinhyuk’s murder weapons. He’s scared. Artists usually have psychopathic tendencies, right?

Never in his imagination before he would end up in a psychopath’s house after his drunken night. Now he regrets his whole life.

He looks around the place for a possible exit in case he needs to escape when Jinhyuk starts to raise one of his tools to murder him.

He tries to calm himself down by putting a hand in front of his chest.

Jinhyuk is staring at him with a raised eyebrow. He moves closer and tries to put his large hand on his cheek, but Wooseok slaps it away.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” Wooseok immediately says after he realises what he just did.

Jinhyuk sighs. “I know what’s inside your tiny brain. Just relax, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just going to measure you,” he says.

Wooseok whines but he lets Jinhyuk take control in the end.

He stays still as Jinhyuk puts his hand on the back of his head and caresses it there. He blinks his eyes as Jinhyuk moves his hand downwards to the back of his ear then to his nape.

“So, they’re all just statues?” he asks.

“Of course.”

“Not human?”

Jinhyuk nods.

Wooseok flinches when Jinhyuk’s hand is around his neck and his thumb is swiping across his adam’s apple.

“I did have people to model for me when I sculpted them. Just like what I’m doing to you right now.”

Wooseok hums and nods.

“Aren’t you going to use a ruler or measuring tape?”

“I’m good at visualising and you know nothing. Stop talking.”

“Ugh… Okay.”

When Jinhyuk’s hand moves across his jaw, he closes his eyes. The hand feels large and warm against his skin. Despite the horror he felt just a few minutes ago, he is starting to feel comfortable under Jinhyuk’s gentle touch.

The hand is now right under his chin and Jinhyuk’s thumb slowly sweeps across his plump bottom lip. He slightly opens his mouth unconsciously and takes the lingering thumb into his mouth. Jinhyuk lets out a breathy snort as he pulls his thumb away from Wooseok’s mouth, swiping it across the bow on Wooseok’s upper lip.

Jinhyuk stares at the face in front of him. Wooseok is cute and compliant. He stays still, unmoving on his seat for a few minutes already.

He takes Wooseok’s chin again and tilts it up then from side to side to see the details of his face. The shadow of his long eyelashes fall upon his high cheekbones and his alluring lips are slightly open.

He lets his chin go and moves both of his hands to the soft cheeks, rubbing them and caressing the contour of his face with his fingers. They move across the underside of his eyes. He can see the way Wooseok’s eyelids flutter at the touch.

Jinhyuk suddenly stops his movement just to see Wooseok’s beauty right in his hands. He stands there and stares, suddenly forgetting what he wants to do.

Wooseok opens his eyes slowly and his eyes meet Jinhyuk’s. He blinks his eyes innocently, wondering why the older man stops.

They only stare at each other. Jinhyuk furrows his eyebrows when he sees Wooseok’s eyes. The shape is perfect… beautiful. His pupils are dark and the whites of the lights that it catches are sparkling inside them as if the universe expands within them. Jinhyuk for a moment ponders on how impossible it is to sculpt eyes this beautiful as he touches the upturned corners with his fingers.

Leaning his head down, he suddenly places his lips on one of Wooseok’s eyelids. Wooseok immediately closes the eyelid and tenses when he feels the warmth of Jinhyuk’s lips on his sensitive skin. His smaller hands reach up to touch the back of Jinhyuk’s, as if trying to hold himself up.

Jinhyuk’s hands move down. One of them is on Wooseok’s nape and the other moves around his shoulders, pulling him closer, embracing him.

Wooseok whines. He breathes rapidly and his whole body shivers when their bodies touch even when the clothes are still in the way. He can feel how the blush suddenly creeps from underneath his skin and makes him hot all over. Suddenly he feels stupid for reacting too much just from a kiss on the eyelid and an embrace. It strangely feels nice and their bodies just fit each other perfectly.

Slowly, he puts his arms around Jinhyuk’s neck. Jinhyuk ends the kiss and stares at the other man’s face. The other is also staring at him with half lidded eyes―and the one he kissed just now looks redder and heavier to open than the other.

Then he moves down to his nose. The tips of their noses touch and Jinhyuk rubs the sides together slowly. Their breaths hit each other’s face. Warm and calming. Their faces are so close that Wooseok really, really wants to kiss.

Jinhyuk moves away and stares at the lips. The heart shaped lips are naturally red and the cupid’s bow forms a beautiful arch. Jinhyuk licks his own lips. Those plump lips are slightly open as if they’re inviting his tongue in. Jinhyuk leans down again to place a chaste kiss on them. And Wooseok closes his eyes, accepting the kiss with his welcome lips.

Jinhyuk deepens the kiss and Wooseok lets out a moan of pleasure. The kiss is warm and when their tongues touch, it melts the cold morning air surrounding them.

The wet noises of their kiss fill the room. Wooseok’s eyes even turn watery at the amazing sensation.

He unconsciously whines when Jinhyuk separates their lips. He slides his hands down, clutching the cloth that’s covering Jinhyuk’s abdomen to pull it, to draw Jinhyuk closer to him, to put him between his spread legs.

Jinhyuk lets out a husky laugh and runs a hand down Wooseok’s spine while the other hand is caressing his bare thigh.

Blinking and pouting, Wooseok asks, “Are you doing this to all of your models?”

Jinhyuk presses Wooseok’s body against himself. Wooseok rests his chin on Jinhyuk’s chest, head tilting up to stare at Jinhyuk with those twinkles of mirth in his eyes.

Jinhyuk answers with a shake of his head.

Wooseok presses himself closer to Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk’s crotch is in line with his own abdomen and he giggles when he can feel something against his stomach, big and hard, waking up from underneath the sweatpants the taller man is wearing.

“Stop teasing,” Jinhyuk says, letting Wooseok who’s circling his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

Wooseok kisses his chest from above his shirt and trails butterfly kisses downwards, lapping his tongue over the thin white shirt once every few kisses and wetting the cloth with his saliva. He stops when he almost reaches the hem of the shirt.

He backs away and eyes the tent underneath Jinhyuk’s pants. He leans down to put a chaste kiss on the bulge.

“Wanna lick,” he says.

Jinhyuk exhales loudly and puts a hand on Wooseok’s red cheek, caressing it tenderly. They stare at each other for a few moments and Wooseok expects Jinhyuk to throw him to the floor any second and start fucking him, but he’s wrong.

He pouts when Jinhyuk steps back and leaves him hanging. He visibly slumps on his seat and pouts in disappointment.

Jinhyuk moves to one of the many cupboards in the room and rummages through it. He comes back with a sketchbook, a pencil, a ruler and a measuring tape in his hands.

“Let’s get started with the measuring.”

Wooseok blinks repeatedly in confusion. “Then what were you doing to me just now?” he asks.

Jinhyuk smirks. “Teasing you.”

Wooseok huffs in annoyance and clicks his tongue. “Molester,” he speaks underneath his breath and Jinhyuk can only chuckle as he starts preparing all of the tools to measure his new model.

Though Jinhyuk admits, he feels like he’s the one being teased instead.

✮

Wooseok rests his exhausted body on his bed in the dorm. Across the room, there’s another bed with his roommate on it, lying on his stomach, a pillow underneath his chest, a pencil in his hand and a workbook in front of him.

His roommate has been staring at him since he opened their dorm room’s door, dropped his jacket to the floor and threw himself on his bed.

On his bed, Wooseok stretches his arms and back and groans before settling himself into a comfortable position and then staring at the white ceiling.

Sejin, his roommate, taps his bottom lip with the pencil in his hand and seems to ponder for a while.

“What took you so long? It’s already afternoon. Did you get yourself a good lay?” he asks. “Your bag is on your desk. Seungyoun gave it to me yesterday, he said he lost you. Silly drunkard.” Sejin adds a snort at the end.

“He would be a good lay,” Wooseok mutters. “I’m thinking on how to make him want to fuck me, actually.”

Sejin raises an eyebrow and sarcastically replies, “You’re kidding. What kind of bastard refuses this sexy tease?”

Wooseok pouts. “He’s handsome. He’s totally my type. But I don’t think I am his.” He tosses his body to the side to face Sejin whose gaze is now back to his book.

“He told me to come back next week. What do you think I should do?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Sejin stares at him for a second before answering, “If he’s not interested in you just leave him.”

Wooseok puffs one of his cheeks in thought. “I think I still need to go back. I broke his seven million won sculpture anyway, I can’t escape. If I run away he and his investors will definitely report me to the police,” he says before blowing air upward to mess with his bangs.

His roommate’s eyes are widening gradually as he stares at Wooseok in disbelief. “Seven million what?”

Wooseok pouts again. “Won.” He sighs. “I thought I could get away by spreading my legs.”

“If I were him I wouldn’t let you get away with it by spreading your hairy legs.” Sejin makes a face.

Wooseok glares at him. “My legs aren’t hairy! They’re beautiful! He said it himself!”

The other man closes his book and gets up from his position. He moves from his bed to get his jacket and bag before turning to Wooseok. “Being in the same vicinity as you will split my head into two. I will go to Seungyoun’s dorm.”

Wooseok rolls his eyes and shouts bye bitch as Sejin slams their door shut.

He slumps on his bed again and sighs.

Lee Jinhyuk really is his type though. But all he did was tease him, touching him in all of the right places he loves to be touched, kissing him and letting Wooseok touch him while he was measuring Wooseok.

Unconsciously, Wooseok writhes on his sheet, imagining himself being bent and pliant under the man’s body. Wooseok bites his bottom lip. And that big bulge in his pants that Wooseok wants to kiss so much.

He glances at Sejin’s empty bed and gets up from his bed. Time to play with himself.

✮

Ugly. Wooseok is ugly.

And the man is freaking gorgeous.

It hasn’t even been a week. And here they are facing each other again in a convenience store near his college. Wooseok really doesn’t know why Lee Jinhyuk is there standing in front of a fridge with a canned beer in his hand and staring at him with a raised eyebrow. His hair is styled. He wears a turtleneck shirt, a pair of black trousers, a pair of expensive Oxford shoes and a grey coat. In this form, he belongs to luxury brand shops, not a small convenience store near his university like this.

It’s evening and Wooseok happens to be outside of the dorm, in a convenience store to buy some snacks, in the ugliest outfit he had ever had. A t-shirt to big on his body, a worn out hoodie, those stupid baggy pants he borrowed from Yohan and never returns and a pair of Sejin’s ugly slippers. He also subconsciously combs his hair with his fingers to at least neat them.

“Kim Wooseok?” the man asks.

Wooseok only grins and nods.

Jinhyuk turns around to face him properly and looks at him up and down. Wooseok can feel his face reddens at the gaze. Jinhyuk must be thinking that he’s weird, ugly or at least too normal right now. He moves his arms to cross in front of his chest as if to hide the clothes he’s wearing. Damn. He even thinks that he’s better naked right now. Should he strip?

“What are you doing here?” Wooseok asks.

Jinhyuk raises his hand that’s obviously holding a can of beer.

“Buying this,” he answers. “You want to buy something too?”

Wooseok nods.

After grabbing some snacks and drinks and paying them in the cashier—being a nice guy he is, Jinhyuk pays—they step out of the convenience store together and Jinhyuk even offers him a ride back to his dorm, but Wooseok refuses.

When he’s done thanking Jinhyuk and is about to turn to where his dorm is, a hand catches his wrist to stop him on his track. Wooseok turns around and stares at Jinhyuk in confusion.

“Accompany me,” he asks—no, he demands.

Knowing that he’s in no place to refuse, Wooseok nods and lets the man drag him to where he parks his car by the river close by.

They are sitting by the riverside, opening the cans. Jinhyuk hands an opened can of beer to Wooseok and the other accepts it with a smile. After that, he starts sipping his own drink, while Wooseok is still staring at the can of beer.

“Oh, I might need a ride back to the dorm,” he says, showing the alcohol percentage written on the can. “I’m going to warn you in advance that I’m bad at drinking. With this amount of beer I will be extremely tipsy.”

Jinhyuk stares for a while before bursting out into laughter. “Alright then. I can drive you there.” He sips his beer again.

Wooseok glances at the expensive SUV behind them and then back at Jinhyuk. “I don’t mind if you want to have your way with me in your car while I’m wasted. I’m voluntarily giving you consent.”

At that, Jinhyuk smiles and shakes his head. “I will never do that to a guy who will not remember it the next morning.”

“Oh…” Wooseok nods. “Then I’ll get drunk and seduce you until you give in!” Wooseok says as he kisses the cold can in his hand and happily starts sipping the content. He lets out a satisfied moan after the first gulp and his face immediately turns red.

Jinhyuk chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. “You could barely stand on your feet while you were drunk last time.”

Then it turns quiet and more than a minute has passed. Wooseok is lapping the liquid brimming at the edge of the can while Jinhyuk is observing him.

“Are you attending this university?” he asks as he glances at the university that’s quite far away from their place, but some buildings are visible from this distance.

Wooseok nods.

Jinhyuk sighs and starts sipping his beer again.

“I was meeting an investor there. They wanted to make a joint exhibition in the university’s auditorium. They expected me to display that sculpture of a mermaid you destroyed in the last one, but I told them the truth.”

Wooseok chokes on his drink and the liquid bursts out of his mouth. Some drops land on the cuff of Jinhyuk’s shirt and coat sleeve, the taller man patiently pats it dry.

“Why did you tell them the truth?” Wooseok asks out of surprise. “I’ve told you I can glue them together!”

Jinhyuk smiles in mockery and flicks Wooseok’s forehead. “Stupid. Even if you glue them together, they’re still worthless.”

Putting a hand on his forehead to rub the pain away, Wooseok asks, “Then what will you display there? You said that it was your masterpiece?”

Jinhyuk snorts and replies, “I said nothing about it being my masterpiece. It was the main piece.”

“I don’t understand the difference…”

“You don’t have to,” Jinhyuk says. He turns his body to Wooseok and scrutinises the other man’s ace. Wooseok’s face is slightly red, maybe already on the edge of being sober, almost falling into a drunken state. He has never seen someone this weak when it comes to alcohol. But it’s okay, it’s adorable.

When Wooseok puts the opening of the can to his mouth again, Jinhyuk prevents him by seizing the can. Wooseok now stares at him in confusion.

“Listen,” Jinhyuk starts speaking. “The sculpture I want to create that’s modelled after you will be the main piece instead in the next exhibition.”

“Woah. Really?” Wooseok asks, widening his eyes.

Jinhyuk nods.

Wooseok points at himself. “It will have my face?” he asks.

Jinhyuk nods again.

“Oh my God, what if Sejin and Seungyoun come to the exhibition and they notice that it’s me?” Wooseok widens his eyes. “They will fucking mock me.”

Jinhyuk raises his eyebrows. “Are they your elementary schooler little brothers or?”

“My roommate and his boyfriend!”

Jinhyuk chuckles and pats Wooseok’s head, stroking his bangs and tucking some strands behind his ear. Wooseok’s eyelids flutter at the touch.

The more Jinhyuk stares at Wooseok, the more beautiful he appears in his eyes. This night, when Wooseok is not drunk and his eyes are open and clear, Jinhyuk wants to stare into those beautiful spheres that are now staring at him. He gazes into Wooseok’s eyes that’s filled with nebula and slowly eliminates the distance between them.

When they are just a breath away, Wooseok grabs his suit and pulls him into a kiss. A start, but wet and deep. Wooseok loves the feeling, but Jinhyuk backs off when Wooseok starts sucking his bottom lip.

Groaning in disapproval, Wooseok pouts when Jinhyuk stops kissing him. The man is laughing when he sees his expression.

Wooseok stares at Jinhyuk’s handsome face. The styled hair makes him look even gorgeous. Then his gaze drops to Jinhyuk’s chest. The expensive suit he is wearing right now perfectly fits him. Jinhyuk’s hand that’s not petting him is holding two cans of beer. How is it possible for a hand to be that big?

Then Wooseok closes his eyes to feel the large hand that’s petting him. He sighs and moves closer to Jinhyuk. Unconsciously, he hugs the taller man and rests his head on Jinhyuk’s chest. He sighs in content.

Jinhyuk stares at him for a moment before putting the cans on the ground and returning the hug, enveloping Wooseok inside his arms.

When the wind blows, Wooseok’s soft hair waves right in front of his nose and a waft of sweet smell invades Jinhyuk’s nostril.

Jinhyuk pulls him closer and inhales, closing his eyes.

“You’re drunk,” he comments in a low voice. “I didn’t expect you to be this weak.”

Wooseok hums and snuggles closer into his warmth. He lets his body go completely limp on Jinhyuk’s. He’s warm and he smells really nice that Wooseok doesn’t want to let go.

Jinhyuk snorts. “You said you’re going to seduce me.”

When Wooseok starts blabbering on his chest, Jinhyuk knows that he has to bring him home drunk again.

“You haven’t told me where your dorm is,” Jinhyuk says.

He slides his hands down Wooseok’s body and rummages through any existing pocket on Wooseok’s clothes. Wooseok groans and moves closer to hug Jinhyuk and rub his face on the other man’s chest. Jinhyuk reaches for the back pocket of Wooseok’s pants, making the smaller man whines.

“Pervert,” he insults and Jinhyuk laughs. “You’re fondling my butt.”

There’s only a few crumpled notes in his hoodie pocket, no ID card, no wallet whatsoever. “Where’s your dorm?” he asks.

“I don’t wanna go baaack!” Wooseok whines again.

He pushes Jinhyuk’s chest, but the man doesn’t budge. Then he then throws himself on Jinhyuk and the man falls on his back while Wooseok climbs on his body. Jinhyuk groans as Wooseok sits right on his crotch. His body begins to react naturally.

This is bad. Even though no one is in the vicinity, they’re in an open space, in public, and Wooseok rubs his bottom over Jinhyuk’s forming bulge. Jinhyuk’s eyes widen. He didn’t expect Wooseok to be so drunk after just a few gulps of beer.

He puts his hand on Wooseok’s hips and tries to push him away but Wooseok stays still.

Jinhyuk can hear the sound of footsteps coming closer to where they are and he starts panicking. He almost uses force to throw Wooseok away until he hears someone shouting,

“Wooseok!?”

✮

“Thank you, Mister…?”

Jinhyuk smiles at the man who helps him get Wooseok off of him and is apparently―also luckily―Wooseok’s roommate, Sejin.

The moment he hears Sejin's shout of Wooseok’s name, he tilts his head backwards to see an upside down image of a man who’s in his college attire, staring at the scene right before his eyes with a face that Jinhyuk can identify as surprised but also not at the same time.

Now they are in front of Wooseok and Sejin’s dorm. They are still inside his car and Sejin is trying to support Wooseok by putting his arm around his shoulder before stepping out of the car. He stops for a moment to thank Jinhyuk.

“Lee Jinhyuk.”

Sejin smiles. “Thank you, Mr. Lee. Sorry for troubling you. Wooseok is weak. He easily gets drunk and his drunken state is kind of lewd.” He sighs then mutters under his breath, “This is why people always use him.”

Jinhyuk raises an eyebrow then he nods.

“Did you also drink? Are you okay with driving home by yourself?” Sejin asks politely.

“I’m fine. Totally sober.”

The younger man nods and steps out of the car, dragging Wooseok along with him and receiving protests from the other.

Jinhyuk sighs and scratches the back of his head. He chuckles when he remembers what Wooseok did to him. Then he remembers the unfinished project in his studio that is left neglected because of a call from his investor. Then his mind wanders to Wooseok’s eyes that seem clearer than the night sky today. Each sphere holds a galaxy. Jinhyuk’s mind is ignited even more than the first time he saw the man.

✮

Wooseok knocks at the door of Jinhyuk’s flat and waits for the man to open it. As he promised, he visits Jinhyuk’s place again after a week. The man didn’t state what he’s going to do, but Wooseok needs to come back anyway, unless he wants Jinhyuk to sue him.

The door opens the next second and Wooseok beams his widest smile when the taller man comes into his view. Jinhyuk smiles back and opens the door wider to let him in. Wooseok happily enters the place and even slightly skips his steps.

Wooseok looks around the place once again while taking his backpack off of his back. He throws his backpack onto one of the sofas. He finished all of his classes today before coming to Jinhyuk’s place and he’s honestly exhausted. He throws his arms up and stretches his back.

When he notices that Jinhyuk is staring at him, he freezes and looks down to take a look at what Jinhyuk is staring at. The hem of his shirt is untucked and the stretch exposes his skin. Wooseok rolls his eyes and puts his hands down to cover it.

Jinhyuk snickers.

He takes Wooseok’s hand and drags him to where his studio is. Wooseok follows with a giggle.

When he enters the room, he can see an unfinished sculpture in the middle of the room. It’s obviously unfinished. The face is still unclear and some parts of the body are unfinished, but it’s beautiful. The sculpture is of a woman sitting with her legs to the side. The finished part is so well proportioned. Wooseok smiles in awe. He steps closer to look at it. He wants to touch it but afraid he will damage it.

“I didn’t expect myself to work this fast,” Jinhyuk says. “I still need to crave some details.”

Wooseok smiles and looks at Jinhyuk. “Did you find a new model? Who’s this woman?” He points at the sculpture.

Jinhyuk raises an eyebrow. “It’s you?”

Wooseok now is the one raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“I figured out that you will be uncomfortable if it has your face.”

“Well… yeah… Thank you?”

Jinhyuk steps closer to the sculpture and puts a hand on it, on the well formed shoulder, and caresses it.

“This will be displayed in the university’s exhibition next month, to replace the one you damaged.”

Wooseok only nods and blinks his eyes innocently.

He unconsciously steps back when Jinhyuk moves closer and touches his face with his hand. Wooseok stares at the arm that’s reaching out to touch him and then at Jinhyuk again who’s right now looking at him with an expression he can’t describe well. The hand caresses his face tenderly and he can feel his face turn hot at the gentleness.

Jinhyuk slowly pulls him into his embrace and puts his lips on Wooseok’s temple. He inhales Wooseok’s scent and squeezes him inside his arm.

“I need your help,” Jinhyuk says with his warm lips still on Wooseok’s skin. His large hand creeps inside Wooseok’s shirt and ghosts over the skin there, stroking the soft skin with the tips of his fingers.

It’s difficult for Wooseok to breathe, but he manages to answer, “I thought you were done measuring me?” He puts both of his hands over Jinhyuk’s back.

Jinhyuk kisses the corner of his eye and leans down to make their noses touch. His lips linger above Wooseok’s. Their eyes meet and they stare at each other with the kind of yearning that doesn’t suppose to exist between them.

“Help me with the expression,” Jinhyuk adds.

While still staring, Wooseok nods.

And both of them fall onto the floor to tangle with each other.

✮

“Ah…” Wooseok throws his head back to the white pillow and spills moans. His fingers clutch the innocent blanket violently as Jinhyuk enters him again. His tears are leaking out from the warm and sticky feeling inside of him.

Truthfully, he never really does this when he’s sober, so the feeling is kind of too much for him.

Jinhyuk bends down to lick and kiss Wooseok’s earlobe, amused and satisfied when it gradually turns red. His fingers start to roam on Wooseok’s body.

Wooseok is breathing heavily when Jinhyuk puts a hand on his cheek to snatch his attention. He licks Wooseok’s lips, coaxing him to part his lips. Wooseok gives in, he sneaks his own tongue out from his slightly parted lips to meet Jinhyuk’s. Wooseok closes his eyes when their tongues meet. When it becomes too much for him, he screams into the kiss. Their bodies against each other feel too hot. Their desperate breaths and noises are mixed with the desperate sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Jinhyuk…” Wooseok breathes.

Smiling, Jinhyuk buries his face in the crook of Wooseok’s neck, inhaling.

Wooseok stifles his loud moan into the palm of his hand when the feeling of butterflies bursting out of his stomach washes over him. Jinhyuk bites Wooseok’s neck as he spills himself inside of the condom he’s wearing.

Jinhyuk falls on Wooseok and Wooseok groans in protest when Jinhyuk puts all of his weight on him. The other man laughs and gets up from his position to see Wooseok’s pout.

“Thank you,” Jinhyuk says as he pulls out and Wooseok hums. He wipes the sweat on his forehead and says, “I think I know what kind of expression I need to put on my sculpture.”

Wooseok’s chest is heaving and his legs are still spread as Jinhyuk leaves the bed, pulling his trousers up but letting it unbuttoned, grabbing the shirt he threw on the floor earlier. All Wooseok does is staring at him, he’s not even closing his legs. Jinhyuk snorts.

“Are you still in for another round?” he asks.

Wooseok pouts. “No, stupid. I’m too tired to even move a muscle.”

“Okay then, I will close them for you,” Jinhyuk says as he approaches the other, but Wooseok immediately closes his legs, then Jinhyuk stops and laughs.

“What kind of expression are you going to sculpt? Not my coming face, right? That would be embarrassing!” Wooseok covers his face with both of his hands, imagining the sculpture with a lewd face. Is it even legal to display that kind of thing?

“Not that kind of expression. But don’t worry, it won’t look like you at all,” Jinhyuk assures.

Wooseok peeks from between his fingers. “Promise?”

Jinhyuk nods. “Of course.”

✮

“Isn’t that…” Seungyoun turns his head from the statue in front of him to Wooseok who’s right now gaping right beside him with Sejin in the middle of the hall.

Sejin, being dense, smiles in amazement. He wows and points at the statue in front of them, as if it’s not clear enough. “Woah, this is awesome, Wooseok!”

Fuck Lee Jinhyuk.

He promised. But now look at what he did. Just how many times did he say that he definitely would try to make the statue obviously different from how Wooseok looks?

But the moment his friends put their eyes on the statue in the middle of the hall, even though there’s a blatant difference between the genders, they immediately knew that it’s him. Everything about it just screams him and he feels insecure.

Even though the legend says that one won’t recognise even if they meet their doppelganger face to face, he even knows from the expression that it’s him.

Suddenly, he feels embarrassed and exposed. He can feel the blush that pops and splats over his face. No one cares, but he feels like people in the vicinity have their eyes on him, scrutinising him and noticing the similarity between him and the statue of a goddess surrounded by nebula, holding the moon and wearing a galaxy on her head. Her expression is serene with half lidded eyes. The upturned corners of her eyes, the high nose and the heart shaped lips.

“I- It’s not me,” Wooseok says shyly.

Sejin nudges his side with his elbow. “It’s obviously you!” he claims with a bright smile on his cute face. “You told me Jinhyuk didn’t like you?”

Wooseok slaps Sejin’s arm and the slap creates a loud noise. Sejin shouts in pain and backs away while nursing his reddening arm. Seungyoun clicks his tongue and takes Sejin by his waist, pulling him away from his abusive roommate and closer to him.

A pout appears on Wooseok’s face at the same time when Jinhyuk suddenly comes out of nowhere among the crowd with a wide smile on his face. He strides across the hall to approach them with his long legs and stops right in front of Wooseok. He turns his eyes to the other two, the slightly taller man who's holding the shorter man he knows as Sejin by the waist. Then he looks at Wooseok again, still with the annoying wide smile. Handsome, Wooseok thinks.

“You’re coming for real?” he asks.

“Jinhyuk!” Sejin greets. “Of course, since our faculty is nearby. We saw the brochure, so we decided to visit.”

Jinhyuk turns his eyes to his sculpture and then at Wooseok. “How do you think it is?”

Wooseok’s eyes widen. He's scandalised. Did he just hear the question right? Did Jinhyuk just ask him about his opinion?

“I thought you said you wouldn’t make it look like me?” Wooseok protests in a low tone, hissing.

Jinhyuk returns his eyes to the sculpture again. He points at it. “It’s a woman.” As if it’s not obvious already.

“It still looks like me!!” Wooseok slaps Jinhyuk on the chest.

The older man laughs and rubs the spot Wooseok just slapped.

“Uh, we’re going to take a look around,” Seungyoun suddenly interrupts, a hand already seizing Sejin’s wrist and starting to drag him away. “Please take care of Wooseokie.”

Sejin follows his boyfriend and blinks before turning his head to Jinhyuk to smile at him and wave his hand.

Jinhyuk waves back.

Wooseok lets out a huff and pouts again. “I’ll let them have their time together. I’m done third wheeling all the time.”

Jinhyuk only stares at him with both hands inside the pockets of his pants. Wooseok stares back. Jinhyuk raises his eyebrow.

A few moments of silence before Jinhyuk breaks it.

“Coffee?” Jinhyuk asks.

“Grapefruit ade,” Wooseok answers, snorting.

Jinhyuk moves closer and leans down. His lips linger above the tip of Wooseok’s ear, spreading warmth to Wooseok’s whole body. “My place?”

Wooseok nods with a bashful smile on his face and Jinhyuk takes his hand.


End file.
